Ignición (AU de Make my own history de Tessa23)
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Como el incendio antes del despegue de un cohete, su cuerpo entero se prendió... Pero, ¿quién fue el combustible...?


***ALERTA* Oneshot con contenido sexual explícito. Abstenerse si no les agrada el lemon homosexual.**

Una vez más aparezco por aquí... muriéndome de la vergüenza por no actualizar mis fics en elaboración, pero infinitamente agradecida por haber logrado tener el visto bueno de mi querida Tessa23 para crear esta pequeña travesura, un AU Oneshot de su maravilloso fic.

Bueno, tenía que autorizarme, porque es su culpa, ¡sí, tiene que admitirlo!

Tiene la culpa de haber logrado que yo reevaluara mi visión del Victuuri. Siempre voy a preferirlos juntos, pero ahora hay un personaje con el que no puedo evitar shippear a Yuuri. Y es por ello, que luego de una noche de copas existencial y medio filosófica, le pedí permiso a Tessy para sacar este AU.

Espero que las personas que sigan a Tessy no se ofendan si no es de su agrado. Yo admiro y disfruto mucho su talento y amistad, y aunque odie a su Laryssa, estoy enamorada de su Brendan (Team Brenduuri!). Así que este fic, desarrollado también bajo su supervisión, está hecho con todo el respeto y cariño que le tengo como fan y amiga.

Ahora sí:

 **Los Derechos de Yuri! on Ice le pertenecen a Mappa y a las sensei Kubito y Sayito, a quienes nunca voy a terminar de agradecerles el haber incorporado a mi existencia una historia tan bella, que me viene acompañando en los peores y mejores momentos.**

 **Y los derechos absolutos sobre el Fic "Make my own history", y los personajes de Brendan y Laryssa, son por entero de Tessa23, a quien le encanta torturarme adorablemente con cada nuevo capítulo.**

 **Zryvanierkic solo es una víctima más de los efectos colaterales de la droga llamada "Yuuri en modo Eros" (y del doctor Brendan...).**

 **¡Que lo disfruten! *espera que literalmente***

* * *

 **Ignición**

Cita... tenía una cita...

Mentiría si dijese que estaba feliz. No era la primera vez que Yurio le oía pronunciar aquella palabra, antaño la había repetido tantas veces, y con tanta complicidad, que esta vez, solo, en el pasillo, tomándose un tiempo que ni siquiera creía merecer, se enfadó consigo mismo. Probablemente en un grado de molestia que excedía en mucho al del ruso menor.

Cita, había dicho.

Huida, era a lo que en verdad se parecía.

Una huida de pechos y caderas que otro hombre mataría por tener. Y que él solo miraba con... ¿cariño? No, él no sentía cariño por el cuerpo de esa mujer. Deseo tal vez, cuando la luz se apagaba, y el fuego de saber que probablemente la piel que había marcado la suya por tantos años estaba siendo devorada por otro cuerpo, lo llevaba a autosabotearse, a ser el verdugo de su razón, hundiendo aquello que gritaba que aquella no era la oscuridad que él requería para llenarse y hacerse luz, en ese ser que se le ofrecía, como una avecilla casi virginal que cantaba "No me iré, no soy como él", en su oído, a cada momento.

Sí, Laryssa era eso, tristemente lo era, y él en verdad estaba harto de sentir culpa cada vez que tomaba aquello que se le regalaba, sabiendo que al tomarlo, era en otro cuerpo y alma donde se zambullían sus pensamientos.

Intentando no pensar de más, no sentir de más, no respirar de más, llegó al bar… Y aun cuando intentó focalizarse, ni siquiera cuando la mano acarició su mejilla, y la cabellera abundante y no tan negra como la que él añoraba, se pegó a su hombro, pudo dejar de pensarlo.

Y él tuvo que sonreír. Sonreír, sacando la odiosa risa de maniquí de oferta que él había destruido a punta de sonrisas sinceras…

…y todo eso, Yuuri lo sabía, ahí, echado en su cama. Con las manos aferradas aun a las fotos en red donde se los veía juntos… A ese video donde Victor dejaba que su espacio personal fuese invadido, y donde esos labios parecían desear arrancar la memoria celular, casi genética, que tenían de sus propios besos.

Yuuri lo sabía. Sabía que probablemente Victor estaba cayendo en una propia autonegación, pero…

…siempre es más fácil usar la ajena para valorar la propia, ¿verdad? Y la suya era muy simple:

 _Ahora soy de Brendan. Y soy de él… por amor…_

Simple, concreto y preciso. Como buen japonés.

Dos leves toquecitos hicieron que diese un respingo. Y tras dejar el celular en el cajón de su cómoda, invitó a su visitante a pasar.

\- Hola –Brendan dejó un cuenco con sopa de pollo en la mesita de noche, y luego se sentó a su lado- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí. Los bebés ya están tranquilos, creo que también se durmieron –el médico le sonrió, y acarició su mano.

\- Sabes que tú y yo no deberíamos tener secretos, ¿verdad? –Yuuri lo miró confundido- Vi el video y las fotos –bajó la cabeza, pero Brendan le alzó con cariño el mentón- Sería muy iluso si pensara que de la noche a la mañana, aunque ya pasaron meses, tus sentimientos se han borrado de golpe. Sé que no pasará rápido, quizás, ni siquiera llegue a ocurrir. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo incluso cuando la nostalgia, los celos o la tristeza te inunden, ¿sí?

¿Cómo no _amarlo_ , si se comportaba de esa manera…?

\- Victor hizo muy mal al permitir que los paparazzis lograran ese material, pero… Puedo entenderlo –besó su frente- Cuando estoy contigo, Yuuri, también me olvido de todo. El estar cerca de la persona que amas hace que todo lo demás se nuble.

…y tenía _razón._ Victor solía ser así de imprudente cuando ellos salían.

Solía serlo siempre, porque lo amaba.

¿Qué podría llevarlo a cambiar… con su actual pareja?

Nada.

\- Lo sé… Pero, bueno, espero en verdad que esto no genere algún tipo de reacción negativa en los niños…

\- Si se atrevió a mencionarles lo nuestro, debe haberlo hecho ya con la suya, Yuuri. No hay algo que le impida hacerlo, después de todo, ustedes están divorciándose, y los niños lo saben –y nuevamente tenía razón- En fin, vine a traerte la dieta de pollo que preparó Hiroko-san. Con un poco de esfuerzo la convencí de traerla yo –su desilusión fue genuina.

\- Perdona a mamá, por favor. Ella quiere a Victor, por un tiempo, supongo, y espero que corto, va a estar a la defensiva, igual que Mari...

\- Lo sé… Pero eso no impide que sea un tanto… incómodo –le acarició los cabellos- Come la sopa, debo darte tu masaje diario. Me preocupa en verdad que tus piernas cada vez se hinchen más. No recuerdo que eso te pasara antes, con las niñas.

Obediente, Yuuri recibió el cuenco, y se dispuso a cenar, mientras Brendan se acercaba al buró del frente para poder rescatar la pomada y las medias de cambio.

Y Yuuri, mientras comía, lo recorrió con la mirada. Un acto que se le había quedado casi como un hábito hacia los hombres que ingresaban en esa habitación. Es decir, un hábito que se había permitido tener siempre con Victor, cuando el ruso salía de la ducha, desnudo, como acostumbraban, y se acercaba a ese mueble para escoger sus nuevas prendas (por lo general, solo un nuevo bóxer).

Victor solía inclinarse, porque, muy convenientemente, había escogido el cajón más bajo para almacenar su ropa. Y así, Yuuri tenía una deliciosa e infartante vista de ese trasero que era su perdición, las veces que jugaba a ser el activo, y cuando se agachaba, lograba relamerse de gusto al observar aquellos colgantes órganos que servían para que su propia cordura se fuese de paseo minutos después, cuando Victor decidía que había pasado ya mucho tiempo siendo sujeto de observación, y pasaba a su modalidad de depredador del cerdito.

Solo imaginar la última vez que habían jugado de esa manera lo llevó a gemir bajito, cuando su cuerpo reaccionó un poco al desear sentir una vez más la boca experta despertando todas sus células.

Se estaba excitando…

Se estaba excitando, y no precisamente por la pierna de pollo que nadaba en su sopa.

Se estaba excitando, porque a Brendan se le había caído la pomada y se había agachado casi en vertical, ante él, para recogerla, mostrándole un trasero que, podía jurar, era incluso un poco más desarrollado que el de Vitya.

Se mordió el labio. No, no, eso no…

Casi un segundo antes de que Brendan voltease, capturó su cojín libre, lo colocó sobre su regazo, para tapar su "despertar", y apoyó el cuenco sobre el, intentando lucir normal.

\- Oh, lo lamento, amor. Olvidé traerte la mesita de desayuno –le sonrió. Y luego, para horror/satisfacción del japonés, levantó la sábana, para alcanzar sus pies, y desnudarlos.

 _¡Mierda!_

\- Sí, definitivamente están hinchados, aunque más tibios de lo que imaginé –empezó el masaje, lento, en cada dedo, con esa maldita pomada que tenía la textura del lubricante que usaba Victor, mientras Yuuri intentaba recordar cómo demonios se preparaba el katsudon, o cuán peludo era Takeshi sin camisa, mientras comía como sobreviviente de un desierto, para borrar cualquier atisbo de tensión sexual- Suele pasar por la presión que ejercen los bebés al crecer, sobre los órganos, venas, arterias.

\- …me imagino –forzó a su voz a sonar natural. Pero entre las imágenes mentales que no lo dejaban en paz, la suavidad de las manos, sus zonas erógenas siendo alteradas por estas, y el raro antojo sexual que últimamente le aportaba el embarazo…

 _Estoy perdido…_

\- Pero, para eso existe el masaje de drenaje linfático –le sonrió, mirándolo por leves segundos- deja todo en mis manos –se acercó, para recibirle el cuenco, rozando un poco sus manos y sorprendiéndose al sentirlas húmedas- ¿Tienes calor, quieres que te retire la sá

\- ¡No, no te preocupes! Estoy bien así, en serio –le sonrió, enrojeciendo, y abrazando el cojín como si fuese un osito, presionando su traicionero vientre- Continúa, por favor, debes estar cansado…

Brendan no era estúpido. Ni estúpido, ni de palo, y sabía muy bien, como buen médico, cómo debía estarse comportando últimamente el cuerpo de Yuuri. Y aunque había noches en que le era imposible dormir, ante la perspectiva de colarse a esa habitación y hacer realidad sus propias y nada sanas fantasías, él lo amaba. Lo amaba, y sabía muy bien que Yuuri no podía, bajo ningún concepto, someterse a un acto sexual, en su estado. Lo amaba, y sabía que si algo malo ocurría, no iba a poder perdonarse a sí mismo.

Los bebés, todos, eran también suyos. Era indignante para Victor el siquiera pensarlo, pero lo eran. Él había hecho posible el milagro, así que su preocupación y cariño eran auténticos. Si se ponía en estricto, inclusive, los progenitores deberían ser Mari y él, pero no.

Eso era ir más allá.

Mucho más allá. Como sus manos, que ahora acariciaban la delicada y suave piel de los tobillos. Las marcas que el patinaje y sus crudos entrenamientos habían dejado en aquellos pies, no les quitaban su erótica belleza. Y para él, un experto en el cuerpo humano, se le antojaban perfectos en sus pequeñas alteraciones.

Qué ganas de besarlos… de lamerlos… de verlos retorcerse. Yuuri era en conjunto una delicia. Y lo bello de todo, era que Brendan, igual que Victor, lo conocía también con pequeños kilos de más…

…que incluso habían hecho que deseara descubrir cuántos rollitos podían formarse en su bajo vientre.

\- Tus pantorrillas –su voz sonó extraña, pero no pudo evitarlo. Llegar a la parte donde su rodilla firmaba ese arco tan delicioso, lo ponía muy nervioso- ¿duelen…?

\- …no –sí, fue un jadeo. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Yuuri solo lo miraba, apretando con fuerza innecesaria el cojín- …sigue…

Sigue.

Brendan empezaba a ver que Yuuri era el causante de todo el desastre familiar, considerando que acababa de convertirlo a él en un desastre carnal con su incapacidad para hablar de manera concreta.

¿Sigue qué, el masaje, las caricias, recorre mis piernas… llega al mi…?

\- Hai…

Suspiró. Su propia creciente erección estaba ya bastante visible. Apretó con cuidado la parte interna de su rodilla derecha, y suspiró al sentir el estremecimiento de Yuuri, de modo que continuó…

Continuó, subiendo por el muslo interno, marcando con sus dedos un camino que a todas luces lanzaba señales de alerta. Como las de un cohete preparándose para su despegue.

\- …Yuuri, yo… creo que debo dejarlo ahí, ya he cubierto todo. Ya va a bajar la hinchazón…

\- …hay una que está creciendo, Brendan… -el tono erótico de la voz de su novio lo llevó a la erección total. Y su mano subió aun más, agradeciendo que Yuuri estuviese en esa yucata que ya le estaba dejando ver su tierna ropa interior blanca.

\- …voy a hacer que deje de doler entonces… -su mano se acercó al borde la prenda interior, invitando a las piernas de Yuuri a separarse, mientras él se inclinaba para besarlo- Voy a hacer que te sientas bi

\- Yuuri, cariño –la voz de Hiroko, tras la puerta, lanzó a Brendan al suelo, y a Yuuri lo llevó a cubrirse por completo con la sábana- Iremos a la feria. Luego de que tomes la sopa, por favor, le indicas a Brendan que estaremos allá, para que nos dé el alcance. Te traeré algún dulce.

¿Es que acaso el destino quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles…?

Brendan y Yuuri escucharon los pasos alejarse, y dejaron pasar cinco minutos.

El médico se incorporó. Se irguió, se sentó en la cama, y retiró levemente la sábana, para mirarlo. El tierno sonrojo de sus mejillas le indicó que lo deseaba tanto como él mismo.

\- Yuuri…

\- …quiero. Brendan, quiero. Onegai –susurró bajito, quitando el cojín, y mostrándose.

\- …Yuuri, puedo dañarlos –se relamió al ver que la blancura de la tela dejaba filtrar ahora un color carne asociado a la humedad actual de la prenda.

\- Si…si puedes, solo… solo tócame –lo hizo, como obedeciendo su orden- Ahhh, Brendan –las ganas de hacerlo suyo se incrementaron cuando vio a Yuuri arquearse bajo el toque de sus dedos.

Brendan recordaba muy bien la primera vez que logró acariciarlo. Y ese recuerdo le servía de delicioso estímulo al tocarse, pero… Tener así a Yuuri, era su perdición.

Lo besó, colando su mano bajo la ropa interior, para apretar las áreas de su miembro que se endurecían más cada vez que las tocaba.

Y Yuuri hiperventilaba. Se ahogaba, sabiendo muy bien que esos toques eran los que su cuerpo demasiado sensible y embarazado habían anhelado desde mucho antes… Incluso cuando aun podía llamarse esposo de Victor.

Brendan colocó sus piernas extendidas, mientras le apoyaba la cintura y la espalda en sus cojines más grandes.

\- Yuuri, solo puede ser el oral, ¿entiendes…? Pero, descuida –fue moviendo sus extremidades inferiores para dejarlas en arco, excitando más a su novio ante la imagen mental de lo que venía- te haré correrte muchas veces…

Y en efecto. Apenas y la boca lo había tocado, sobre la tela, y ya Yuuri estaba teniendo el primer jalón de delicioso ahogo. No, Brendan no podía ser solo un médico: era un experto, un experto en su cuerpo, y ni siquiera porque hubiesen tenido relaciones.

Brendan sabía cómo tocar, y no solo su cuerpo. Brendan lo hacía sentirse arropado, cuidado, y que era la persona más importante en esa cama. Y aunque, en un leve atisbo de cordura, estuvo a un paso de decir otro nombre, Yuuri supo que lo deseaba. Deseaba sentir a ese hombre en su interior, llenándolo, arrancándole cada gemido que su cuerpo estuviese presto a regalarle.

Yuuri se dejaba. La boca del americano lo recorría con destreza, generando sonidos que eran indecorosos, y dignos de un hotel del amor. Y sus dedos, esos que habían iniciado siendo uno, estaban masajeando su interior, intentando alcanzar ese punto en el cual Yuuri ya no sabría ni siquiera su propio nombre.

\- ¡Ahhh, Brendan!

\- Así que era por esto que no podías cuidar hoy a Kenji…

A Brendan y Yuuri la mente se les puso en blanco, y no precisamente por un orgasmo compartido.

Voltearon, casi cronometrados, hacia la puerta, olvidada en algún momento del camino.

Y ahí, mirándolos directamente, estaba Victor.

Victor, con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada fruncida que podría haber hecho temer a cualquiera.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, ambos sintieron algo muy diferente…

\- Te equivocas –Brendan continuó su labor como si nada, embistiendo por el contrario de manera más rápida, y arrancando a Yuuri gemidos más y más eróticos- Se descompensó más temprano, por eso decidimos que debía descansar.

\- Y veo que lo está haciendo –Yuuri se mordió el labio al notar la mirada oscurecida de su casi ex esposo- Siempre usábamos el sexo para relajar el cuerpo luego del arduo entrenamiento…

\- Bueno, no es precisamente sexo ahora. Estoy satisfaciendo su deseo –susurró con malicia, moviendo los dedos en círculos, y retomando el oral, logrando que Yuuri se retorciese, jalándose los cabellos, y gritando casi a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Placer sin culpa, ya que al fijarse una vez más en Victor, lo vio disfrutando la vista, relamiéndose al escuchar esos gemidos que conocía tan bien, saboreando mentalmente ese elixir que era su adicción preferida.

Y es que Victor se sentía como el testigo privilegiado de algo que nunca había podido apreciar desde ese ángulo: la belleza del cuerpo de Yuuri cuando reaccionaba a la cercanía del orgasmo. La manera en que su piel enrojecía, en que sus muslos se tensaban, en que incluso sus pezones se endurecían más… Y el arco precioso de su cintura, y los cabellos que se humedecían al máximo ante aquella explosión…

Explosión de solo Brendan pudo tragar, ya que él era quien lo tenía bajo su cuerpo. Quien había saboreado el triunfo de provocarle un orgasmo, y ser encerrado por ese interior ardiente.

Los celos aparecieron al fin.

\- …Bren…

\- Debo felicitarte. Lograste que llegara al orgasmo sin estimular otras partes…

\- Pues, es una de mis labores, ¿recuerdas? Saber cuáles son las partes sensibles del cuerpo humano, y el cuerpo de Yuuri es uno muy particular…

\- Ya lo creo. Yuuri tiene un cuerpo muy especial… -el japonés se estremeció ante esas palabras.

\- Así es. Por eso no puedo hacer más cosas. Sus pezones están adoloridos, como supongo debes saber, por ejemplo.

\- Están adoloridos, es cierto –Yuuri aun temblaba. Pero ver acercarse a Victor, luego de colocar el seguro a la puerta, retirarse el saco, y la corbata, y sentarse al otro lado de la cama, lo puso ansioso- Pero a Yuuri le encanta que uno los acaricie de esta manera… -luego de mirarlo desafiante, se inclinó, para lamer con suavidad toda la aureola, enviando descargas de placer automáticamente.

\- Ahhh, Vic –Yuuri se jaló los cabellos, disfrutando esas caricias que su cuerpo empezó a reconocer como las conocidas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué dia –Brendan iba a quejarse. Pero de pronto, algo en las reacciones de Yuuri volvieron todo una suerte de consultorio médico…

O un taller del tipo "Así debes hacerlo para que se sienta satisfecho".

\- Yuuri es sensible aquí… -Victor fue subiendo, hasta llegar a su clavícula, la cual mordió suavemente, para seguir su camino a su cuello. Ahí se atrevió a dejar marcas, total, ya los estaba viendo la actual pareja- Aquí –mordió su pabellón, provocando un jadeo- y en su nuca, pero no quiero moverlo –celeste cielo y chocolate se miraron, y no pudieron evitar el beso.

Brendan los observó. Y se debatió entre el morbo de ver a su pareja con otro, y el observar que Yuuri se veía diferente. Algo en su luminosa mirada indicaba que algo más allá del placer era lo que buscaba, y aun no podía dárselo él.

Victor dejó la boca que lo energizaba cada que se unía a la suya, y bajó con suavidad, para besar con devoción el vientre inflamado por la presencia de sus bebés. Un atisbo de melancolía se unió al gesto, al pensar que se estaba perdiendo ese embarazo, pero… El estarle haciendo el amor a Yuuri, pese a la presencia molesta, le quitaba el trago amargo al asunto. Más cuando Yuuri gemía bajito su nombre, y todos los que usaban juntos en la intimidad.

\- A Yuuri le gusta esto –bajó la piel de la punta, solo un poquito, para repartir un par de lamidas, y luego succionar, sorprendiéndose al notar que recién lograba eyacular por completo- Debes acariciar la base, y los testículos cuando le haces el oral… Así –y ejecutó la acción, provocando que el japonés gimiese y jadeara más alto, en respuesta.

\- Vic… ¡Ahhh, no, me voy a…!

\- Creo poder satisfacerlo de la manera en que lo hago, Nikiforov –Brendan se puso serio.

\- Lo sé, pero –metió de un solo golpe tres dedos, y los de los pies de Yuuri se crisparon, mientras sus caderas empujaban contra aquella invasión- ¿ya has probado la resistencia de Yuuri? No tienes idea de cuán erótico es… Pero puedo mostrarte –susurró, provocativo, mientras aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas, y succionaba con fuerza, llevándolo al tan ansiado orgasmo.

\- ¡VITYA! –bebió todo, más que visiblemente excitado. Y empezó a desnudarse.

\- Espera, ¿qué pretendes?

\- Ser tu maestro. Conozco a Yuuri mejor de lo que logrará conocerlo cualquier otro hombre, o mujer… Yuuri es un volcán cuando compartimos cama –buscó la mirada de Yuuri, quien no lograba aun recuperarse del todo.

\- …Victor, Brendan…

\- Es tu novio, lo sé. Pero, ¿a quién quieres? –las mejillas japonesas se ruborizaron- Me vuelves loco –lo dijo, contra su cuello, enviando cargas de electricidad- No quiero que te tome –susurró solo para él- Por favor –casi suplicó, sin que el otro pudiese oírlo- Hoy no, al menos. Déjame hacerte el amor, Yuuri. Déjame quitarme la careta que tú también te has puesto. No importa si ya lo dejaste entrar… Yo fui quien abrió ese camino…

Esa manera sutil de recordarle que fue quien compartió su virginidad. Esa manera sutil de reclamarlo como suyo. Victor era todas sus primeras veces en el amor. Victor era todas sus primeras veces en el sexo.

\- ¿Laryssa no te está esperando, Victor? –pero esas palabras hicieron a Yuuri bajar de su nube.

\- Cierto. Ella es quien debe abrirse de –y lo apartó. Pero Victor fue más rápido y lo jaló, haciendo que se incorporase de golpe, chocando sus pies desnudos contra el suelo.

\- ¡Cuidado, idiota! –Brendan pareció atacarlo, pero lo siguiente los sorprendió.

\- Laryssa no es mi novia. No puedo negarte que tengo sexo con ella todas las noches –lo hirió, adrede, retándolo- Pero tampoco puedo callarme que lo hago recordando –lo giró, haciendo que su espalda chocase contra su propio pecho- Recordando cómo tus piernas se enredan a las mías…

\- Victor, lárgate –Brendan empezaba a desesperarse.

\- Cómo te abres a mí –Yuuri cerró los ojos, ladeando el cuello para darle acceso- Cómo te endureces cuando voy entrando, despacito… hasta el fondo, donde lo ocupo todo, donde todo te pertenece… De donde no debí irme… -susurró, obteniendo como respuesta las caricias de los brazos de Yuuri en su nuca y cabellera, y la búsqueda de contacto de parte de su ex, quien volteó el rostro, solo su rostro, hacia él, mientras restregaba su trasero contra su creciente erección.

\- …Vitya… -y ese apelativo fue suficiente. Victor lo besó, con hambre, con ternura, con fuego, mientras se sentaba, atrayendo su cuerpo para penetrarlo teniéndolo sentado sobre él, con las piernas sobre las suyas, con su sexo expuesto – Ahhh, sí… Vitya, así…

\- Yuuri… -el jadeo de animal en celo, absolutamente satisfecho ante la consumación de su danza de apareamiento, salió de la garganta de Victor, quien miró a Brendan, con burla maliciosa, mientras acariciaba los pezones erectos sin dejar de embestirlo- ¿quieres que Brendan también participe…?

Yuuri soltó un jadeo delicioso, exquisito, uno que arrasó con los celos, indignación e ira del médico, quien acudió al llamado silencioso y erótico de esos brazos, acercándose, dispuesto a al menos besarlo.

Pero Victor lo impidió. No pensaba dárselo, esa noche no. Así que separó al máximo las piernas de Yuuri, ocasionando una invasión más profunda y logrando que se ahogara en deseo.

\- Vamos, demuéstrame que eres un buen alumno, doctor… Hazlo correrse, bebe su esencia… Es justo que al menos recibas todo aquello que yo le provoco.

Yuuri perdió en ese instante toda noción del tiempo y espacio. Porque dentro suyo, Victor incendiaba sus entrañas, haciendo que su garganta se rasgase con sus gritos de más, tanto fuerte como profundo, deseando que la sensación de tener ese miembro grueso y largo le durase toda la vida.

Y Brendan tuvo que aceptar, que sus ojos eran testigos privilegiados de un acto que estaba cargado de todo, incluyendo el sentimiento que aun no podía obtener de Yuuri. Porque la manera en que Yuuri gritaba, y en que Victor proveía, solo se lograba con la complicidad que el amor, a través de los años, podía generar. Victor, se notaba, conocía su cuerpo, cómo moverlo, sin exponerlo. Sin dañar a sus bebés, y menos a su esposo.

Porque sí: aun no se habían divorciado, ¿cierto…?

Sin embargo, Brendan también estaba satisfecho con su aporte. Porque cada vez que el ruso empujaba, el miembro de Yuuri entraba más a su boca, y él lograba aplicar las maneras perfectas para convertirse en la segunda fuente de placer. Lo succionaba, lo mordía, lo besaba. Alumno, lo habían llamado, así que se deleitó también con probar el sabor y textura de los pezones, con dar una suave succión a cada uno que pareció ser la culpable del primer orgasmo de ese trío.

También, casi desfalleció, cuando Victor invitó a Yuuri a masturbarlo, aunque le susurrase cosas en ruso que no entendía, pero que comprendía muy bien que eran un recordatorio de su propia erección. Y Yuuri lo tocaba con manos expertas, llevándolo a concluir que al igual que él, era muy buen alumno.

Yuuri se sintió aun más multiorgásmico que una mujer. Dos veces, a causa de Brendan y su boca, que llevaban a su erección al límite de su dureza, dejándola luego flácida hasta que segundos después, la potencia de las embestidas rusas lo llevaran a la locura.

La primera postura pudo considerarse incluso tierna. Pero luego, Victor optó por la de cucharita, con la pierna alzada, y Brendan terminó haciéndole el oral a Yuuri mientras se auto estimulaba con desesperación. Era consciente de que no lo dejarían entrar en Yuuri, pero, ¡demonios! Necesitaba ser liberado si tenía ante sus ojos cómo entraba y salía Victor de aquel lugar que él se moría por conocer.

\- No, no puedes tenerlo de esta manera – Victor jadeó, mientras Yuuri lo cabalgaba, al recibir una mordida en su cuello- No mientras yo esté. Pero te voy a dar un privilegio, doctor –salió de su esposo, y lo atrajo, haciendo que quedase en pose de perrito hacia él, exponiendo su trasero- Hazlo con tu lengua. Sé muy bien que Yuuri pierde la razón con eso…

Y Brendan anotó hacerlo cada vez que podía, porque en efecto, pese a que era besado y masturbado por Victor, Yuuri se movió contra su lengua como si lo estuviese penetrando, más aun cuando dejó una marca de mordida en su trasero. Y se corrió, por tercera vez, ante una rara mezcla entre el inicio provocado por él, y la rápida intervención del ruso, quien lo volvió a penetrar, arrancándole su nombre, hasta hacerlo perder el conocimiento.

Una vez lo hubo llenado y hubo recibido su semen en el vientre, Victor lo echó con suavidad, mirándolo con amor, nostalgia, y tristeza.

\- …si hay alguna consecuencia con el

\- Mis bebés estarán bien. No tienes idea de todo lo que hacíamos mientras venían mis princesas y mis príncipes- lo arropó. Desnudo como estaba, encaró al médico –Tú y yo, algún día, deberíamos medir fuerzas, ¿sabes? No entiendo cómo es que no pudiste generarle más de un orgasmo seguido…

\- ¿Será porque había un tronco entrando y saliendo de él? –Victor rió.

\- Si justificas tu incapacidad para soportar la resistencia de Yuuri en que otro está dentro de él, ¿cómo piensas sacarme, Brendan? Te recuerdo que si estás aquí, es solo porque yo decidí con él, separarnos. Y sin embargo, mira –le destapó un poco de piel japonesa- Él dejó que le haga el amor, incluso ante ti, ¿piensas que si te amara habría hecho lo mismo…?

Yuuri despertó.

Era ya de día, un día en el que los pajarillos saludaban con sus cánticos celestiales.

Y él, extrañamente, se sentía raro. Un poco, o bastante adolorido, pero en general, satisfecho.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había pasado. Volteó a su izquierda, y sus temores se acentuaron al ver a Brendan a su lado, dormido, vestido, pero a su lado.

Palideciendo de golpe, se levantó procurando no hacer ruido. Caminó medio rengueando hacia el baño, maldiciendo lo que ese dolor pudiese contarle, complementado con lo que su cuerpo hubiese conservado de manera visible.

El que tuviese que desvestirse para verificar que su piel estaba intacta, no era del todo un tranquilizante, porque cualquiera de los dos podría haberlo vestido, o juntos.

Así que, fue un alivio comprobar que todo estaba bien. Alivio y decepción, aunque no pudiese admitir lo último, ante la ausencia de mordidas o marcas rojizas.

En otra parte de la ciudad, otro despertar…

\- Despertaste –Laryssa se incorporó en la cama, sonriendo con picardía, mostrando sin pudor sus senos.

\- Sí… Lamento haber llegado tarde –ella negó, restando importancia.

\- No importa, mi amor. Lástima que no pude verte por culpa del corte de luz, pero estuvimos muy fogosos. Tanto que, creo –besó su cuello- deberás usar tu bufanda para tapar esto… -sus dedos acariciaron la marca de la mordida que Victor llevaba en el cuello.

Él solo sonrió.

\- Descuida, Lary. La usaré, y hoy mismo pagaré la cuenta…

En la otra casa, Yuuri regresó, pensando en volver a acostarse…

\- Despertaste –Brendan ya estaba despierto. Y le sonrió divertido, cuando Yuuri tardó un instante en recordar que estaba desnudo, una vez más, aunque no por fines profesionales ni sexuales, ante él.

Y rió más, cuando el pobre japonés, panza incorporada, corrió al buró para buscar un nuevo bóxer, inclinándose levemente.

Brendan sonrió.

Felizmente aquella marca ni siquiera Yuuri podría verla…


End file.
